


descent

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [98]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/F, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Hair-pulling, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Josie has her own plans for her future, but neither Makoto nor Ann are featured in them.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Commissions [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	descent

Makoto can hardly believe it. After so many years, Josie is finally coming back to Shujin Academy. It’s been so long since she’s really seen her old friend, with the two of them being incredibly close before Josie’s family had to move for work. Sure, they’ve kept in contact. But the occasional text here and there, a couple of phone calls? That could never compare to seeing each other in person, not really.

At the least, it could never compare for Makoto. She always felt as though she and Josie really had something special, and that the two of them would only get closer and closer as time went on. Her moving away was a hard hit to Makoto, especially given the fantasies she had involving her friend.

For Makoto, they were much, much more than just friends. Josie was special to her, with Makoto’s feelings growing more and more obvious by the day. In truth, for Josie, times were getting a bit strange right before her move. In many ways, the move was a great help to her. She had been starting to worry about how close Makoto seemed to want to be with her, about the reasons behind what she did and said.

Makoto never quite could work up the courage to confess to Josie, and that left a sort of gap between the two of them. Naturally, Makoto never noticed any gap, but it was plain as day to Josie. She could tell that there was  _ something _ unspoken between them, and it was something she would rather ignore for the time being.

She didn’t have anything against Makoto, not in the least. She simply didn’t think they were old enough to be worried about the future, and she always seemed more concerned with crushes that weren’t nearly as attainable. It was more fun to fantasize about someone very distant, someone that she didn’t stand much of a chance with, rather than her friend she saw every day.

The gap between them likely would have grown larger and larger as time went on, but moving away seemed to help. At first, Makoto was a bit clingy through texts and calls, but now she seems to have calmed down. Now, Josie is excited to see her old friend. She hopes they can be friends once more, but also that time has helped Makoto to move on.

Now, however, that Josie is back in Makoto’s life, it is harder than ever for her to forget the times they once had. She remembers the days they used to spend together, completely inseparable, and the feelings she once held for Josie all come rushing back. Even in the midst of her struggles as a Phantom Thief, even as they fight to overcome the injustices they see in the world, Makoto can’t help thinking of Josie.

The more they talk, the more they spend time together, the more she finds herself falling for her old friend all over again. It’s hard, and she knows she should try to avoid that, but she can’t help it. Nothing she does helps.

~X~

Of course, Makoto isn’t the only one finding herself wrapped up in Josie. Things at Shujin haven’t been the same since Shiho left, even if Ann does perfectly understand what her friend is going through. The damage that was done to her, and the pain that she felt, Ann can understand it all too well. In many ways, she blames herself, especially if she allows herself to dwell too much on it.

But, dwelling on the past doesn’t do her any good. In fact, she’s trying to move on from it, trying to work to insure no one else suffers the way Shiho did. Ann may have lost her classmate, for now, but she gained her allies in the Phantom Thieves. Not to mention the new girl that transferred into her class, as well. Josie is shy, but kind and honest, and Ann finds herself drawn to her almost from the start. Perhaps it is the loneliness, the part of her that misses Shiho, that causes her to be so drawn in by Josie.

They’re really not that similar, but the more she talks to Josie, the more she finds likeness between her and Shiho. She knows it’s not good, allowing her to replace her friend like this. Ann knows, deep down, that moving on by using someone else is a terrible way to do this, but she can’t seem to help herself. She is lonely, no matter how hard she may try to deny it, and that is what keeps her talking to Josie.

Not to mention, she’s cute, and surprisingly funny once you get her going. It doesn’t take long for Ann to fall head over heels for her, much of that stemming from the rebound she is trying so desperately to forget she is having. Her feelings for Shiho may have been platonic, whereas the feelings she feels for Josie quickly prove to be anything but, yet, couldn’t that just be a trick of her mind? A way to convince herself that this is different, that she is not merely replacing her friend?

She doesn’t think that deep into things, and doesn’t let her mind wander enough to wonder. She is far too preoccupied with her crush on Josie now, either way. That, and with the conflict she and her friends now face as Phantom Thieves. Things seem to get weirder and weirder by the day, with each and every heist seeming to lead them closer to the truth, but also into greater danger.

Ann has to push her feelings for Josie aside, at least for now, as she focuses on her duties as a Phantom Thief. She wants to help make the world a better place, to right wrongs, as much for Josie as for Shiho. When all is said and done, she’ll have her chance to talk to Josie, to tell her how she feels and prove that this is different from how things were with Shiho.

~X~

Neither Makoto nor Ann have talked about their feelings for Josie anywhere where the other would see it. In truth, it’s somewhat shocking, given how much time they’ve spent together lately. Sometimes, in group settings, plans for the future will come up and the two might mention wanting to confess to someone, but that’s as far as things go. When things finally come to a head, and then are resolved, when their time as Phantom Thieves has come to an end, neither of them have any idea that the woman they want to confess to is one and the same.

If they were to know, and talk about things ahead of time, it’s hard to say what might have happened. As it stands, they each decide this is the right time, and decide to go for it. Josie is confused, hearing out two confessions from people she saw as good friends on the same day, but the answer that she gives both of them is the same. She tells them no. Both Ann and Makoto plead their case with her, being sure to tell her how much they’ve come to rely on her, how much they want to care for her and be with her. Matoko went so far as to bring up their past, the history they have together, hoping that it might help Josie feel some shred of the same love that she harbors for her. But, she refuses.

Ann, to her credit, does her best to describe how different everything feels with Josie. How she is like no one she has met before, and how her kind heart has ensnared her feelings. Even Josie’s shy personality keeps her coming back, wanting to see every new facet that further conversation reveals.

But Josie turns them both down. She tells them each that there is someone else, someone she plans on confessing to, as well. It’s only natural that she would have her own desires, her own feelings, that she would worry about. It’s only natural, but somehow, neither Ann nor Makoto can wrap their minds around it.

To Makoto, this was a sure thing. They were so close when they were younger, and having Josie back in her life has been a magical experience. She can’t fathom that those feelings were one-sided, that Josie could come back into her life as nothing more than her friend. How could that be, when she loves her so much? After all she’s been through, and after thinking of Josie as a guiding force for all of it? As someone she wanted to make the world a better place for? It doesn’t seem possible.

She can’t think clearly, and is incredibly thrown off by the whole ordeal. Ann doesn’t fare much better, trying to deal with her own rejection. She never considered Josie might say no, that she might have feelings for someone else. It simply didn’t cross her mind, she thought for sure that her confession would go off without a hitch, that the two of them would enter into a relationship, and be happy together. But now, here she is, all alone. It’s hard not to be angry, hard not to feel something twisting within her.

Unbeknownst to both Makoto and Ann, something within them is shifting. It’s hard to tell when your ideals become warped, even for those who have acted as Phantom Thieves, even for those who have worked to shift the hearts of others. They don’t realize the darkness that is encroaching upon them, far too lost in their own desires, in their own plans, to understand they might just be becoming the very thing they once fought to change in others.

~X~

_ It’s not been the best day for me,  _ Makoto messages, as the group text the Phantom Thieves still use from time to time carries on as usual.

_ Well, you can tell me all about it,  _ Ann replies, surprised to find that Makoto is not having a great day either.  _ Misery loves company, right? _

_ Yeah, well, you can do that in private or something, _ Ryuji says, and both know his tone isn’t actually as harsh as it reads.  _ I’m sure it’s not something you want everyone reading about anyway, yeah? _

And with that, they switch into private messaging.

_ What happened, Makoto? _ Ann asks, wondering if it is about the messages she sent before, about her plans and desire to confess to someone. She can’t help wondering if her friend is going through the same thing she is right now, but of course, she has no idea just how similar their situations are.

_ I confessed, just like I had talked about, but she turned me down, _ Makoto responds, and Ann can hardly believe it.

_ The same happened to me, if you can believe it! _ Ann replies, glad to at least have someone else going through the same trouble she is. She isn’t glad this happened to Makoto, of course, it’s just a bit easier knowing she has someone she can share this with.

_ I didn’t think Josie would have someone else so soon, we were so close when we were younger and all, _ Makoto responds, already typing the next message. Of course, Ann is already rereading the first. Josie? There’s no way it could be the same Josie, but it’s not like that’s a common name at Shujin.  _ I just really thought we had something, once she came back. We were so close, but I guess I was just imagining things. I can still hardly believe it, she’s really got feelings for someone else? _

_ Josie?  _ Ann types, before pausing. The rest of what Makoto typed confirmed things. It is definitely the same Josie she confessed to. Given that the excuse was the same, there’s no doubt. She feels strange, obviously Makoto didn’t know who Ann was confessing to, but somehow, she doesn’t feel jealous. They both got rejected, after all. Why does it matter now?  _ That’s funny, she was… who I confessed to as well. And she said the same to me. _

_ Really? I didn’t know she was the one who you were planning on confessing to, _ Makoto types,  _ I suppose you did have her in several classes as well, I guess the two of you got pretty close? _

_ Yes, after Shiho left, she was there for me and it really helped! I guess I couldn’t help falling for her, _ Ann explains, and Makoto starts to get an idea. She knows Ann must be feeling the same way she is, and she knows that there’s a secret both she and Ann share. She needs to be careful about this, and not approach this too carelessly. She can’t get the idea that she should try and keep Josie anyway, that she should claim her childhood friend as her own despite what she might want.

Of course, on her own, that idea seemed kind of difficult. What would she do? Try and knock her up, and lock her into a relationship? At first, she couldn’t imagine doing such a thing to Josie, not when it would hurt her so much. But she also can’t imagine Josie with someone else. She simply can’t, it is too hard for her to face that possibility. At the very least, if it is someone else, someone like Ann would be far better. At least Makoto knows her, and is close with her. Slowly, she starts to explain her plan to Ann.

She is lucky that the same darkness that is building within her is reflected in her friend and former comrade. She is lucky that Ann is not only willing to go along with this, but excited. They finalize their plans through text, before preparing for what comes next. It won’t be hard, with how close Makoto and Josie are, and how much Josie wanted to make sure nothing changed. She insisted they stay close friends, of course, so Makoto’s invitation for Josie to come over while Sae is working late goes off without a hitch.

~X~

It’s good that Josie agreed to this so quickly. Neither Ann nor Makoto wanted to give her the chance to confess to whoever it is that she is interested in. They simply couldn’t bear the thought, and somehow knowing that the other wants her just as badly only compounded that. Now, it wasn’t simply their own desire that was being cast aside, it was their friend’s, as well.

Together, they decide to make Josie theirs, and they plan to work together to do it. Josie doesn’t suspect a thing, as far as she is concerned, she and Makoto are still close.

She doesn’t suspect the darkness that has grown within her old friend, or the dark plan that awaits her. She doesn’t suspect that Ann is there as well, laying in wait for the perfect opportunity. She arrives, guard low, prepared to spend some time with her friend.

“Hey, Makoto!” she says, as her friend opens the door for her. Makoto looks her up and down, not at all surprised to find that she looks as cute as ever. The dress she is wearing is a bit frilly, not too tight, but she can still make out her friend’s body. She doesn’t want to linger on that for too long, so she opens the door wider, allowing Josie to come inside.

“Glad you could make it, Josie!” Makoto says, forcing a smile. She wants to seem friendly and inviting, to make sure Josie doesn’t have any suspicions about what she has planned. She can’t afford to mess things up this early on.

“So, hey, about the other day,” Josie starts, as Makoto leads her to her room. “There’s no hard feelings, right? It’s not about you, you know, you’re great, there’s just someone else I’ve had my eyes on.”

“Yeah, I know!” Makoto lies, turning back to smile at her friend, as she opens the door to her room. “There’s no hard feelings, of course, we’re still friends.”

“Good, good, I’m so glad to hear it!” Josie says, chuckling to herself. “I was just kind of worried, you know, that was such a weird day for me and you just looked kind of… off? Ever since. I’m glad to see things are back to normal already!”

“I don’t know if I’d go that far,” Makoto says, crossing her arms. It is then that the door to her closet opens, from the inside, and Ann steps out. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Josie says, looking between Makoto and Ann. “Ann? You’re… you’re here, too? What’s going on?”

Finally, Josie begins to look a bit worried. She can’t think of any good reason why Ann would be here, and why she would have hidden from her. It’s too convenient, especially considering Ann asked her out on the same day as Makoto. Alarm bells are ringing, going off in her head, but Makoto and Ann have already moved in closer, blocking off the only way out.

Well, maybe not the only, but Josie doesn’t really think she could force the window open and jump out without these two catching her. She doesn’t see any real option, and suddenly the smile on Makoto’s face is gone. Ann isn’t smiling either, in fact, both of them look pissed. She is confused, not able to think of why they would invite her over just to ambush her like this.

“Look, if this is about a couple days ago, I just…” Josie starts, desperate to break the silence that has descended upon the room. “I just have my own desires, you know? Things I want for myself, and… I’m sorry that doesn't line up with what you two wanted, okay? I mean, if both of you were interested in me, that wouldn’t have worked anyway, right?”

Josie, in her mind, is making a good point. She doesn’t realize that the two she is attempting to reason with are far beyond that point now. That her logic falls on deaf ears. Of course neither Ann nor Makoto would have wanted to share her at first, but compared to losing her completely? It’s a much better alternative. She stammers, still trying to reason with them, until Makoto finally snaps.

“Just shut up, Josie,” she says, and the words have the impact of a slap. Josie falls silent, looking at the friend she has always believed to be a good person. The friend she used to trust, now speaking so harshly to her. “Just shut up, you’re going to be ours whether you like it or not.”

“That’s right, Josie, so don’t even think about trying to talk your way out of this. You had your chance for that, you could have said yes to us,” Ann adds, and Josie feels completely at a loss. She only just explained why that wouldn’t have worked anyway, but before she can think of any argument, Ann moves in on her. She circles around her, but Josie keeps her eyes locked on Makoto, and the door behind her. If she has an opening, she needs to run. To get away, and give these two a chance to cool off and think about what they’re doing.

“You can’t just force somebody into a relationship,” Josie says, finally. Makoto simply smiles, while Ann takes hold of her from behind. 

They don’t bother with any further conversation, deciding instead to simply show Josie that they can definitely force her, in more ways than she realizes. Ann begins grabbing her, groping at her breasts through her dress, showing her exactly what she has in mind.

“H-hey! Stop that!” Josie protests, but Makoto is already closing the distance between them. With Ann holding her steady, Makoto doesn’t need to be so cautious. She can come in closer, and once she has, she drops her hand down, between Josie’s legs. With one hand, she rubs along her cunt, stroking her over her dress. With her other hand, she reaches around her, wedging in between Ann’s leg and Josie’s ass, squeezing her, groping her. Josie tries to protest more, to argue against this, but Makoto doesn’t allow it. 

She presses her lips to Josie’s kissing her, forcing her into it. Josie whimpers into it, as Makoto’s tongue forces its way between her lips. She tries to keep her mouth shut, as best as she can, to grit her teeth, but Ann squeezes her a bit tighter then, and presses her cock against Josie from behind. Josie can feel it prodding into her, and is stunned.

She knew about Makoto, of course, they’ve been friends for so long, but Ann is a complete surprise. She can’t say much in answer, however, but the shock does force her mouth open, and allow Makoto to kiss her in truth. Her friend is now stealing her first kiss, as another girl she thought of as her friend gropes her. Tears begin streaming down her face, as this impossibility continues. She thought she and Makoto were going to hang out, maybe study together, and bury the hatchet between them. But this? This is horrible, and she sees no way out. 

“You’re all ours, now, Josie,” Ann murmurs into her ear, earning a squeak from Josie. She knows this is bad, knows she is completely helpless before these two, but Josie can’t fight back. They’re both faster and stronger than her, and she doesn’t have the heart for this either way. In spite of herself, their touch on her body isn’t entirely awful, either. She wants it to be, she wants to hate it, but the warmth of their hands on her, the way they explore her… it’s beginning to stir her up. To make her feel good, as much as she hates to admit it.

Finally, they stop, pulling back from her. Josie stammers, pulling away, and backing away from Makoto. Ann steps aside, allowing her too, and Josie only realizes why as she stumbles back, into Makoto’s bed. That is exactly where they wanted her, and both are upon her in an instant. 

“Let’s get you out of that dress,” Ann says, already tearing at the fabric. Josie wants to argue, to resist and stop them, but between the two of them, she doesn’t stand a chance. She is helpless as Makoto moves in as well, and they tear her dress from her, enough to expose her body to them. By the time they’re done, Josie is laying in the bed, trying her best to cover herself, while both Makoto and Ann gawk down at her. They have her right where they want her, and it feels so good.

She is going to be theirs, all theirs, and there’s nothing she can do to stop them now. She is helpless, naked and alone with no hope of escape, so they can do whatever they want with her. Ann is the first to make a move now, climbing into bed, and working to spread Josie’s legs. She tries to fight, suddenly snapping out of her feelings of helplessness. She reaches down, trying to swat Ann’s hands away.

“Stop it! Please, just stop, let me go and we can forget all of this happened!” she argues, but Makoto is already grabbing her wrists, pinning them together above her head. WIth that done, Ann can get to what she wants. Straddling one of Josie’s legs to hold it in place, she pushes the other away, giving herself access to Josie’s cunt. Without hesitation, she begins to finger her, pushing her panties aside. Josie is a bit wet from their efforts, something Ann discovers with joy. 

“You keep telling us to stop, but you’re the one who is wet from this,” Ann says, looking to Makoto.

“See? You’re enjoying this, so why not just give in? We can treat you better than anyone else would, Josie!” Makoto says, and Josie tries to argue, to claim that’s not true, but Makoto simply clamps a hand down over her mouth. With her free hand, Makoto reaches down, groping at Josie’s now exposed breasts.

She begins toying with her, teasing at her nipple, and the joint stimulation soon proves too much for her. She hates this, the tears streaming down her face make that obvious, the way she whimpers and whines through Makoto’s hand make that obvious, but neither is enough to stop her body from reacting. Despite herself, Josie comes, growing even more ashamed of herself for succumbing to this.

“She’s all ready for you, now,” Ann says, nodding the Makoto. The two trade off then, as Makoto shifts down to the other end of the bed. For a brief moment, Josie is free, and she could have easily made a break for it. But she’s too stunned, too shocked by the way her body betrayed her so easily. She simply lays there, as Makoto slips in between her legs. She reaches down, freeing her cock, before pressing the tip in against Josie’s cunt.

“W-wait!” Josie cries out, finally snapping out of her stupor. “Please, don’t, not that! I’ll do anything but that, I just-”

Her cries fall on deaf ears. In fact, they only add to the fire burning within Makoto. She savors the whining of her friend, her pleas for mercy, for her to stop, letting them stoke the flames that have built up within her. Then, she pushes in. As she does, something in Josie seems to snap. The finality of what is happening sinks in, as Makoto begins fucking her, thrusting into her, moaning from the feeling of her cunt tightening up on her cock.

Ann simply watches for a moment, letting Makoto fall into rhythm and watching the way Josie’s face crumples, the way she seems to fall apart as her virginity is stolen from her by her childhood friend. But, once the thrill of watching has worn off, Ann simply has to get involved. She and Makoto had agreed that, due to their history, Makoto would get to claim Josie’s virginity. Of course, Ann gets to go right after her, and that doesn’t mean she can’t have some fun now. As Josie whimpers and whines, she is too slow to shut her mouth. Ann frees her cock as well, pushing it between Josie’s lips with ease. The girls whimpering only increases then, muffled as it may be by the cock now forced into her mouth. Now, with both Makoto and Ann pounding into her, claiming her as their own, Josie is completely lost. Her muffled voice rings out as much as it can, only adding to the pleasure that Ann feels, as she does her best to struggle, to break free of this. But as they have their way with her, both Makoto and Ann work to hold her down. No matter what she does, she can’t break free of their grips.

“You’re ours, now!” Ann says, and Makoto nods, agreeing.

“That’s right, and we’re going to claim you completely. How do you feel about starting a family?” Makoto asks, a question that would be fitting for a couple, but in this context, it makes Josie’s eyes go wide. Are they really going to try and knock her up? She tries to shake her head, to scream no, to tell them to stop, but nothing she tries works in this horrible situation.

“Ah, well, no answer then?” Ann says, chuckling. “Guess she’s on board!”

And with that, Makoto begins fucking her that much harder. With how wet JOsie is, it’s not hard for her to fall into a breakneck pace, As she fucks her, and as Ann pounds into her face, Ann also takes hold of her hair, tugging at it, her grip tight as iron. Josie’s whimpers come more frequently, just as much from pain as from forced pleasure. Between the two of them, she is completely helpless. She has no options, nothing left, as the two girls she thought of as friends fuck her holes. They don’t let up, holding nothing back, and in no time, Makoto is nearing her limit. Ann is pacing herself, not wanting to blow her load too soon, but Makoto has no such worries. She is right where she wants to be, and Josie is right where she wants her.

As Josie feels her pace shifting, feels her tensing up, she grows more frantic, desperately pleading for her to stop. Of course, that’s far from enough to stop Makoto now. With a groan, she comes, her seed spilling into Josie’s cunt. She lingers within her, savoring the feeling, as Ann pulls back, eager for the two of them to trade off.

“There we go,” Makoto says, murmuring to herself as much as to Josie. Her friend sobs, her throat still raw from Ann’s fucking, finding no words come to her even if she could speak them without being in pain. Makoto finally pulls out, but it isn’t long before Ann is replacing her. Before Josie can really enjoy the feeling of freedom, the brief respite, Ann is already thrusting into her. She wastes no time, thrusting into her without hesitation. She has wanted her so badly, only settling for her throat to give Makoto a chance to go first. Josie cries out, lost in her despair, while Makoto watches her. As she watches, she touches herself, slowly jacking herself off. She’s not quite ready to claim Josie’s throat for herself, but settles for watching Ann go at her for now. Josie looks up at her, tears still streaming down her face, makeup ruined, as Ann thrusts into her. She speaks, her voice weak, shaky.

“Why…?” she asks, and Makoto smiles down at her.

“Well, you had your chance, you know? It didn’t have to be this way,” Makoto says, thrilled by the despair in Josie’s eyes. “No one is going to want you now, you know? Knocked up, and all. Might as well just be ours.”

As much as she hates to admit it, that has been Josie’s fear. How can she simply move on from this? When they’ve brought her so low? Even now, her body is reacting to Ann’s cock, enjoying the feeling of her thrusts despite how much she hates it. In no time, she knows Ann will come inside of her too, working to increase the odds of them getting her pregnant. She hates this, she feels so useless, so used up, but there’s nothing she can do now. As if to drive that point home, Makoto pushes her cock to her lips.

Seeing no more point in resisting, Josie’s parts them, allowing her in. Makoto begins fucking her face, just as Ann did, and Josie doesn’t even try to resist. There’s no point, she can’t win now. She’s already lost, they’ve already ruined her, so she might as well just accept her fate. Nothing she does now can change what’s happened, and both Ann and Makoto seem far too proud of themselves, mere shadows of the friends she once knew.

How could things have gone so wrong, so fast? How could this have happened, being spitroasted by the two of them, all alone and trapped between them? Josie laments her fate, even as Ann finally reaches her peak. Once more, she is filled with come, as Ann finishes inside of her. Makoto is not far behind, reaching her second climax, and finishing down her throat. By the time they pull back, Josie is sobbing, sputtering, completely lost.

“Don’t think we’re finished with you yet,” Makoto says, as she pulls out. “We’re going to keep doing this until we know you’re knocked up, and until you give in and become ours!”

Josie is too far gone to answer. Before, she would have refused. She would have said how ridiculous that is. But what can she do now? She’s been broken, and used, and just wants to rest. It’s safe to say the girls’ descent into darkness has completely broken her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
